Introduction to Finality
Plot End tag Leonard's YouTube original flavored Let's potato chips review with what appears to be an interesting roommate. Recurring themes Continuity *'And we're back': This episode takes place in the summer a month or two after the previous episode; the study group has retaken Biology, and Troy has been enrolled in the Greendale Air Conditioning Repair School for some time. *'Returning students': Leonard plays the role of bailiff for the courtroom, and it's revealed that Star-Burns faked his own death. *'Returning faculty': Vice Dean Robert Laybourne and his second-in-command Murray return. *'Familiar faces': Alan Connor and Dean Spreck return. *'Identity crisis': Evil Abed returns and takes control of Abed. *'Replay': Alan Conner calls Pierce "Vitamin P". In the Season One episode "Spanish 101" Jeff calls Pierce "Vitamin P". *'School uniform': The students and staff of the Greendale Air Conditioning Repair School, including Troy, all wear coveralls. *'School supplies': **Evil Abed's bone saw appears in this episode. It appears again in the Season Four premiere "History 101". **A poster of Jeff from "Football, Feminism and You" can be seen behind Evil Abed in the courtroom. *'Sweet spread': Leonard reviews original flavored Let's potato chips. *'This must be the place': The cafeteria, the Greendale courthouse, Troy and Abed's apartment, the library appear. The Dreamatorium and the Greendale Air Conditioning Repair School makes its last appearance in this episode. Shirley's Sandwiches makes its first appearance. *'Climax': **After three years of working towards his goal of being a lawyer again at his old law firm, Jeff decides to choose friendship over his career. Alan tells Jeff he was the one who ratted him out to the bar association and Jeff truly thanks him for doing it. **The year long build up for the Air Conditioning storyline ends with a murder and a duel between Troy and Murray inside The Sun Chamber. *Winger speech: Jeff delivers his closing arguments in a rousing speech about friendship. *'Middle Eastern Magic 8 Ball': The ending montage reveals a few scenes which possibly foreshadow future story lines. Running gags *'Britta'd it': Evil Abed pointed out to his counterpart that Britta once stated her favorite superhero is "X-Man". While there is an actual comic book hero named " " it is unlikely Britta knew of him as he's not a well known character and was probably refering to the popular Fox X-Men franchise. It is also likely that the episode writers themselves were not aware of this either. It could be explained that Evil Abed knew of the character himself but was mocking either Britta's ignorance of that fact or simply her choice of superhero. *'Man crush': Pelton touches Jeff's shoulder again after making an announcement to the group. *'My other half': Britta goes to hug Troy after he returns to the study group, but he ignores her at first and goes to hug Abed instead. *'Nice outfit': Dean Pelton wears a construction worker outfit and then leaves to plan an alpine costume. He later gets to dress like a judge. After a court recess he returns as Blind Justice. *'Rhyme time': Alan swears to Jeff that he'll go easy on Shirley in court saying, "Scout's honor, Sinéad O'Connor!" *Shut up, Leonard!: Britta delivers the joke this time and says to him, "I know about your crooked wang!" ''to which he responds, ''"There's no such thing as bad press!". *'That's you': Annie makes a bad impression of Jeff when he refuses to get involve in Shirley and Pierce's fight. *'You're the worst!': Evil Abed insults Britta by comparing her to a long list of horrible things. Pop culture references *'IMDb': **Abed is reading the novelization of the movie The Chronicles of Riddick. **Evil Abed compares Britta to the films Robocop 2 and Back to the Future 3. **Alan claims that Jeff drove him threaten Jeff's chance at a position with Hamish, Hamish & Hamlin as if he were Miss Daisy, of Driving Miss Daisy. **A slightly modified excerpt from the USMC's Rifleman's Creed, popularized by Full Metal Jacket , is written on the blackboard in Troy's air conditioning repair class, replacing "rifle" with "Limpkin wrench." *'Product placement': Two General Electric air conditioning units are installed inside The Sun Chamber. This can be considered a meta reference as well since NBC, the network currently airing Community, is owned by General Electric. *'Shout out': Jim Belushi gets dissed again. This time by (evil) Abed. *'TV Guide': **Apparently, Britta gets depressed when she watches the reality show Dance Moms. **Evil Abed also compares Britta to the television network VH1. **Jeff tries to study for his Biology test by reading what mitosis is, but gets interrupted every time, just like in Sabrina, The Teenage Witch in "The True Adventures of Rudy Kazootie" episode. *'Use your allusion': **The nicknames "Tango" (for Jeff) and "Sundance" (for Alan) are used again, referring to the movies Tango and Cash and Butch Cassidy and The Sundance Kid. **The interchange between Britta and Abed in the Dreamatorium is a reference to the dialogue between Jodie Foster and Anthony Hopkins in "Silence of the Lamb". Meta references *'Homage': Evil Abed, in a callback to "Aerodynamics of Gender", has Abed's RoboCop and Terminator inspired HUD first person perspective. *'Parody': The Sun Chamber, along with its announcer Dennis, can be interpreted as poking fun at the Thunderdome from the Mad Max franchise. *'Up against the wall': The closing shot of the episode is a white screen with the hashtag "#sixseasonsandamovie", which was a phrase used in the Season Two episode "Paradigms of Human Memory". It was later adopted by the Community fandom as a rallying cry during the show's brief hiatus at the beginning of 2012 which was also referred to as The Darkest Timeline. Quotes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Community Episodes Category:Darkest Timeline Category:Season Finales Category:Jeff and Shirley